


Todo depende del cristal con que se mire

by lady_chibineko



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kenshin es un celestino, Lentes, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Aoshi se ve obligado a ir a ver un especialista por cierto problemita, y le recetan algo que puede que cambie su punto de vista en ciertas cosas... y de paso su vida. Es un Aoshi x Misao como en mis viejos tiempos, una comedia ligera, espero que les guste





	1. Capítulo I

**Título: Todo depende del cristal con que se mire**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic está hecho sin motivo de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento de parte de su autora y todos aquellos lectores que decidan leer esta obra.

 

**Capítulo I: Y se suponía que ver mejor te daba una vida mejor**

 

Aoshi se removió incómodo en el asiento mientras el doctor acomodaba alguna cosa por aca y alguna otra por allá. Aún no sabía como había terminado en ese lugar... bueno, si sabía. Había tenido fuertes dolores de cabeza durante las últimas semanas y finalmente había tenido que aceptar para si mismo que lo suyo eran más que pequeñas jaquecas; y antes de que se diese cuenta alguien más, se obligó a si mismo a visitar a un doctor... el cual lo examinó y le hizo unas cuantas preguntas... el cual escribió en una libreta alguna que otra nota durante aquella charla... el cual sacó un resultado final de aquella visita tras unas pruebas... lo cual lo llevó a estar sentado en esos instantes en donde estaba, mirando a aquel hombrecito de cara bonachona acercarse a él con una bandeja llena de espejuelos y un armazón.

\- "Muy bien Shinomori-san, ahora haremos una prueba de rutina ¿Ve el cartel enfrente nuestro con las letras de diferentes tamaños? Quiero que empiece a leer fila por fila hasta donde pueda. Ahora comencemos."

Aoshi tragó algo nervioso, asintió y comenzó a leer. La primera fila tenía una enorme "E", eso había sido fácil; la segunda fila tenia una "E", una "O" y una "S"; y así. Más llegó un momento en el que las letras se le comenzaron a hacer borrosas, y eso no estaba bien... ¡El era un ninja! dependía de su vista por todos los cielos.

\- "Tranquilo Shinomori-san, no es tan grave... veamos."- el oculista dijo en tono conciliador mientras comenzaba a acomodar espejuelos en un armazón- "Colóquese estos y trate de focalizar de nuevo; avíseme cuando crea que ve claro de nuevo."

Aoshi hizo lo que se le pedía y lo intento, los espejuelos lo ayudaron un poco, pero de alguna manera se sentía aún incómodo, y al expresarlo de manera un... tanto tímida (para él), el doctor sonriente tomó el armazón, cambió espejuelos y volvió a preguntar. Lo hizo ver con el ojo derecho, con el izquierdo; volvió a preguntar... volvió a cambiar espejuelos y así. Por fin luego de 15 minutos Aoshi sintió que una vez más veía de manera decente, había logrado leer sin problemas hasta el final del cartel pero, pero... se sentía tan extraño con eso en la cara.

\- "Bueno Shinomori-san; teniendo en cuenta los datos que me dio mi colega, el sensei Ishida, y lo que usted me ha referido hoy, diagnostico que su problema es de desgaste visual, ha esforzado demasiado su vista de un tiempo aquí y ésta necesita descanso. Estos anteojos lo ayudaran a corregir ese pequeño problema si los lleva de manera constante por espacio de un año y medio a dos años; entonces lo más probable sea que su vista vuelva a la normalidad... pero recuerde, la constancia es importante, además tendrá que venir cada 3 meses a hacerse un chequeo, y así podré aplicarle unas gotas que lo ayudaran con lo que ya le dije anteriormente... es más, le aplicare la primera dosis ahora mismo."- dijo el buen hombre sacando un frasco de vidrio con un gotero y pidiéndole a Aoshi que abriese grande los ojos.

Luego de eso, Aoshi se quedo a solas con sus pensamientos los cuales lo preocupaban dado la perspectiva del asunto; no era su idea terminar así tras armarse de valor para hacer su visita al doctor, él quería acabar con sus dolores de cabeza, eso había sido todo. Pero mientras él se hundía en sus pensamientos el oculista había estado haciendo lo suyo y había traído una enorme caja que puso en una mesita frente a Aoshi y abrió con aquella enorme sonrisa que nunca había abandonado su rostro.

\- "Aquí tiene unos cuantos modelos para que elija el que más le guste, tómese su tiempo si lo desea, después de todo será el modelo que lleve por los próximos dos años aproximadamente."

Aoshi miró el interior de la caja como si estuviese siendo amenazado, pero se obligo a tranquilizarse y observó con detenimiento los modelos para finalmente optar por unos de marco negro, rectangulares y elegantes.

\- "Excelente elección Shinomori-san. Ahora tendré para mañana su pedido, ya sabe el precio; puede pagarlo mañana mismo. Por ahora eso es todo, que tenga un buen día."

Y antes de que Aoshi supiese lo que pasaba, estaba de nuevo en las calles camino al Aoiya... aquello simplemente se le había salido de las manos.

\- "¡Aoshi-sama! Que bueno que ya regresó, justo estamos por servir el almuerzo."- fueron de pronto las palabras que lo recibieron al entrar al recinto principal, cuando a su encuentro había salido una alegre Misao con una carga de ropa limpia en los brazos, presumiblemente acababa de recogerla de la tendera.

\- "Hn... muchas gracias Misao."- Aoshi dijo aún medio metido en sus pensamientos- "Iré al comedor en un momento."- y tras aquello se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en esta aún pensando.

No sabía como hacer para que el resto pasara por alto el uso de los nuevos anteojos que usaría a partir del día siguiente, y es que debía de admitir que le daba pena dar a conocer su condición actual... entonces luego de meditarlo más tiempo del que hubiese deseado llegó a una única conclusión; solo usaría los anteojos cuando estuviese solo, y como estaba solo la mayoría del tiempo entonces no habría problemas.

Con estos pensamientos decidió ya más tranquilo ir al comedor a tomar sus alimentos con el resto de la familia.

~.~.~.~.~.~

A la tarde siguiente, Aoshi regresaba de nuevo al Aoiya, pero ahora con una preciada carga en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina... un par de anteojos que casi y podía sentir que lo desafiaban desde el pequeño estuche que sostenía con una mano en el interior de aquel bolsillo. Al llegar a casa se movió lo más rápido y sigilosamente que pudo hasta refugiarse en la protección que le ofrecía su habitación y luego de sentarse contra una de las esquinas en el suelo, sacó el estuche y lo miró con los labios apretados y una gran aprehensión; para finalmente luego de 5 largos minutos sacar el susodicho par de anteojos y con más lentitud de la que por lo general ya bastaba para sacarlo de quicio, se colocó los anteojos y se quedó allí... estático... viendo un punto en la habitación. Trató de evaluar el asunto y la verdad era que se sentía raro, muy raro; un tanto incómodo y definitivamente raro.

Por fin suspirando cansinamente decidió probar el asunto en sí y se arriesgó a enfocar su mirada en la ventana o más bien dicho en el paisaje a través de esta. Se mordió inconscientemente el labio por unos segundos tras hacer aquello... de pronto todo se veía claro y brillante, bien delineado y alcanzaba a ver a una distancia mucho mayor a la que sin querer se había acostumbrado. Tras esto solo le quedó reconocer, derrotado, que necesitaba los dichosos lentes... lo cual quería decir que de ahora en adelante pasaría mucho, mucho... pero mucho tiempo a solas.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Durante los próximos días, todos y cada uno de los integrantes del Aoiya notaron a Aoshi un tanto más retraído de lo usual y es que a duras penas habían logrado soltar un poco el carácter del serio muchacho, por lo que aquella preocupación no era para menos; en especial para Misao quien era la que más se había esforzado.

\- "Tal vez tenga algún problema personal, nada de cuidado Misao. Ya no te mortifiques tanto."- fueron las palabras de Okon una tarde en la que todo el resto de los Oniwabanshuu estaban reunidos tomando el té y discutiendo el nuevo 'problema'.

\- "¡Pero de ser así EL YA TENDRIA QUE SABER QUE PUEDE Y DEBE CONFIAR EN NOSOTROS!."- estalló la joven de la larga trenza- "Somos su familia por todos los cielos."- exclamó finalmente un tanto más calmada pero con igual desazón.

El resto intercambió miradas, algún que otro suspiro de resignación se escuchó y el silencio se hizo por unos minutos.

\- "Tal vez hemos estado hostigando demasiado al chico para que se abra al resto, quizás lo que necesite es espacio para si mismo... después de todo debe estar cansado de vernos seguirle de arriba para abajo alguna que otra vez."- opinó Okina antes de darle un sorbo al té.

Una vez más se hizo el silencio mientras todos digerían esas palabras y evaluaban, hasta que un brillo en la mirada de Misao y una sonrisa en su rostro dieron el presagio de que a la joven Oni se le había ocurrido una de sus ideas.

\- "Puede que sea cierto lo que dices Okina."- comenzó misado dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta- "Puede que Aoshi-sama esté algo cansado de ver siempre los mismos rostros."- continuó, y en ese momento a más de uno comenzaba a salirle una gotita en la sien- "Así que creo que debemos recrearle la visa a Aoshi-sama con rostros nuevos ¡OKINA!"- llamó la joven haciendo casi brincar sobre su sitio al pobre anciano- "Propongo que invitemos a nuestros amigos del dojo Kamiya a pasar una temporada con nosotros."

Y en ese punto Misao sonrió más que feliz por su idea.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ahora bien, en cuanto a Aoshi... las cosas para él se pusieron un tanto extrañas en los últimos días, o tal vez sería más acertado decir que el mundo se le puso de cabeza.

Primero que nada se había hecho a la idea de usar sus preciados antojos para acostumbrarse a ellos, y se repitió mil y un veces que no debía de olvidarlos en ningún lugar, mucho menos si eso implicaba dejarlos a la vista de otros.

Bien, hasta allí las cosas salieron bien; al día siguiente de llevar los anteojos a casa con él recordó ponerlos en el bolsillo de su yukata y cuando estuvo por fin solo en su templo de meditación se los colocó, si, definitivamente todo bien hasta allí. Más por la tarde, luego de el primer día en su vida que se diese el lujo de meditar, o más bien de dejar su mente volar con la mirada atenta y los ojos bien abiertos, observando el paisaje y las nubes pasar en el cielo mientras el Oniwabanshuu pensaba como nunca que hacer de su vida y todo sin una maldita jaqueca que le interrumpiese el hilo de sus pensamientos, algo llamó su atención a lo lejos viniendo por el camino. Era simplemente la chica más bonita que hubiese visto en su vida; era bajita pero de alguna manera eso la hacía algo así como más adorable, aún desde lo lejos que se encontraba pudo notar la naricita respingada y la sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, unos ojos azules vivaces y todo eso enmarcado por una suave cascada azabache que caía por sus hombros y se extendía hasta mucho más abajo de su cintura pequeña; y estaba ataviada... ataviada... mmmm, como que las ropas de la joven se le hacían conocidas, pero ¿de donde?.

Estaba Aoshi pensando en esas cuestiones filosóficas de la vida mientras por primera vez en sus veintisiete años de vida espiaba desde una pequeña ventana a una linda chica cuando de pronto sintió la sangre helarse en sus venas. Ya sabía por que le parecía conocido el traje... era un traje Oni, uno un tanto desarreglado. Y justo cuando su ingeniosa mente estaba a punto de preguntarle a su dueño el como era posible que aquella linda chica llevase un traje Oni, ésta se llevo una mano al laaaargo cabello haciéndolo todo hacia un lado, tras lo cual... comenzó a trenzarlo; trenzarlo durante un muy buen rato, dando como resultado una laaaaarga trenza azabache.

\- "¡¿MISAO?!."- Aoshi exclamó con voz ahogada, apartándose justo a tiempo de la ventanita pues el ruido que causó hizo que la pequeña comadreja levantase el rostro y mirase la ventana confundida, para luego levantar ligeramente los hombros y continuar su camino.

Aoshi por su parte estaba MUY alterado, y casi lo pillan con los lentes puestos por andar pensando en lo sucedido. Suerte que se los quitó, los guardó y logró serenarse un poco mientras Misao terminaba de llegar a su lado.

\- "Buen día Aoshi-sama."- saludó jovial la muchacha y el aludido apenas y le contestó con un suspiro, a lo que Misao lo miró un tanto extrañada pero recordando que era Aoshi tan solo se encogió de hombros y continuó con lo que la había llevado allí- "Vine a traerle su almuerzo como siempre, espero lo disfrute. Hoy le tocó cocinar a Okon y creo que realmente le ha salido bueno. Regresaré más tarde para levantarlo todo, buen provecho Aoshi-sama."

\- "Gracias Misao..."- Aoshi quiso decir algo más pero no encontró que, en su lugar fijó la vista en la chica notando de pronto allí tan cerca la misma naricita respingada, los mismos ojos vivaces y aquella sonrisa alegre y traviesa por primera vez en su vida estando consciente que de aquella era Misao... 

\- "Entonces hasta luego, recuerde no volver muy tarde a casa."- y dicho aquello Misao se levantó con gracia y salió del templo tan alegre como había llegado.

No fue hasta que la joven salió por completo de la estructura que Aoshi se permitió volver a respirar tranquilo, y con algo de pena se colocó los lentes y muy despacito se acercó a la ventana y observo a Misao irse... porque esa chica era Misao... una Misao que de pronto ya no era Misao... la pequeña Misao; sino Misao la joven bonita que había hecho su corazón palpitar más rápido y sus mejillas arder ligeramente. Se alejó de la ventana y se quitó los lentes, los cuales se quedó mirando con desconcierto.

\- "¿Qué demonios son ustedes? ¡No se supone que deban hacerme ver las cosas de esa manera!"- exigió en un sin sentido el Okashira al pequeño par de gafas, el cual obviamente ni le iba ni le venía el reclamo.

El hombre suspiró en derrota y destapo la caja del almuerzo, el cual comenzó a comer con lentitud, pensando sin pensar que de pronto su día se había tornado al revés.

Pero lo peor no fue eso... no que va; lo peor vino en los días siguientes, días en los cuales Aoshi se descubrió a si mismo esperando casi rayando en la impaciencia, la diaria visión de Misao viniendo a traerle el almuerzo por el camino; y es que verla tan claramente y así de lejos, de cuerpo completo y rodeada como por una extraña luz, estaba causándole estragos a su pobre ser... y se sorprendió incluso maldiciendo por lo bajo si no era ella quien traía el almuerzo.

No... eso no estaba bien; decidió el okashira unos días después. Misao era como una hermana menor ¡El mismo había estado involucrado en su crianza! ¿Acaso no la había cuidado de niña cuando no había algún adulto disponible? ¿Acaso no jugó con ella siendo casi una bebé? ¿No la vio dar sus primeros pasos, decir sus primeras palabras? ¿No la vio crecer hasta convertirse en una...? ¡WOW! esos pensamientos iban por donde no debían, porque era imposible que el pensase lo que estuvo a punto de pensar... ¿o si?. El simple pensamiento dentro del ya bastante confuso mar de pensamientos en su mente lo asusto... y no fue sin miedo que por fin terminó la frase en su mente. Misao se había convertido en una mujer. No que ella no se lo hubiese dicho antes, porque extrañamente se lo había dicho muchas veces, como si necesitara insistir en ello... Pero aquella fue la primera vez que él aceptase eso, y aquello lo desarmó por completo.

\- "¡Todo es culpa suya!."- dijo de manera acusadora entonces, un par de días despues durante el ocaso mientras se encontraba refugiado en su cuarto, mirando el par de anteojos que de nuevo parecían desafiarlo casi a punto de lanzar una carcajada.

Entonces Aoshi decidió alejarse por su propio bien de todo y de todos hasta que sus pensamientos se esclarecieran porque la verdad que andaba muy confundido, y así lo hizo, simplemente un día comenzó a alejarse de todos perdido en si mismo y todo hubiese ido bien de no ser porque unos días después de pronto le cambiaron los planes, cuando la culpable de sus tormentos apareciese de pronto y muy alegre le informase...

\- "¡Adivine que Aoshi-sama! Okina, los chicos y yo hemos invitado a nuestros amigos del Dojo Kamiya a pasar una temporada con nosotros ¿No es genial?."

Y Aoshi se quedo allí estático, con la mirada perdida en la alegre sonrisa mientras de sus labios solo salía una frase.

\- "Por supuesto..."- ¡Maldición!... allí se iba su búsqueda de paz interior.

 

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora**

 

WIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! chibineko chan ¡Ha vuelto a sus inicios!... =*.*= nada más y nada menos que con una comedia de Rurouni Kenshin, la serie y el género que me vieron nacer como ficwriter. Aish, hacia mucho que queria hacer este fic... y ahora lo estoy haciendo, prometo tratar de sacar el segundo cap para dentro de poco.

Desde ya estoy avisando que este fic sera cortito, tres capítulos, cinco a lo mucho. Quien sabe. Como sea =*.*= estoy volviendo a hacer sufrir a Aoshi luego de tanto que es casi un sueño xD, que mala que soy.

Bueno, como siempre sus comentarios, críticas y demás son más que bien recibidas, recuerden que me hacen felish y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo muchas tonterías =D, así que ¡Dejen un review!, mi musa y yo se los agradeceremos... y reforzaran las cadenas con las que la ato evitando que vaya en pos de Jhonny Deep.

Un beshito felino para todos y ¡Gracias por leer este primer cap!.

Con miaulove

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: Todo depende del cristal con que se mire**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic está hecho sin motivo de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento de parte de su autora y todos aquellos lectores que decidan leer esta obra.

 

**Capítulo II: Un estallido, un arrepentimiento... ¿una solución?**

 

Como siempre que el Kenshingumi aterrizaba en el Aoiya, este se lleno de vida y ruido hasta más no poder; de sonrisas, de gritos, de bromas, correteos y sobrenombres... todo lo cual era observado por un taciturno Aoshi que rumiaba cosas inentendibles desde su rincón en la habitación... ese rincón que se había extendido a ser 'el rincón' en todas y cada una de la habitaciones del Aoiya.

El pobre Okashira estaba sufriendo mucho y en silencio, no solo estaba sufriendo de nuevo de las molestas jaquecas que amenazaban con convertirse en señoras migrañas debido a que además de no poder soportar tanto ruido no había podido hacer uso de sus anteojos en toda la semana (tiempo durante el cual había sido casi obligado a estar en la misma habitación que los invitados y el resto del Aoiya); sino porque tratar de dilucidar sus sentimientos en medio de tanto alboroto era imposible, y si a eso le aumentamos que el objeto de los afectos y tortura personal del ninja estaba frente a sus narices casi a todas horas del día, pues tenemos a un pobre hombre al borde de un ataque de nervios.

El como Aoshi Shinomori no había terminado lanzándose al río desde el puente más cercano o a cualquier barranco o acantilado era todo un misterio universal; y mientras Aoshi seguía ensimismado en sus miserias, al otro lado de la habitación, justo pasando por encima de Sanosuke y Yahiko donde el primero evitaba a toda costa que el segundo recuperase una golosina que acababa de quitarle; de Okon, Omatsu y Kaoru quienes parecían muy ensimismadas hablando sobre las últimas modas en yukatas salidas ese año; y sobre Megumi y Misao donde la primera nuevamente le daba a la segunda toda una sarta de consejos para verse mucho más desarrollada (conversación que lograba sacarle verdaderos ticks nerviosos a Aoshi cada que pillaba a aquel par hablando, cosa que para desgracia de sus nervios estaba sucediendo muy a menudo); se encontraba un preocupado Kenshin que miraba al Okashira de manera puramente interrogante, y es que al ser el más callado y tranquilo del grupo había logrado darse cuenta de que la actitud del jefe Oni no solo era diferente a la que generalmente tenía, sino que estaba por completo fuera de contexto. Kenshin frunció el entrecejo, Aoshi se comportaba muy raro y la verdad se notaba que tenía algún problema grave; situación por la cual Kenshin se sentiría más que feliz de ayudar a mejorar... pero estamos hablando de Aoshi Shinomori, ese hombre NUNCA hablaba más de lo necesario y a veces incluso lo hacia menos de lo que se necesitaba. Solo quedaba esperar y estar preparado a extender una mano amiga en caso de ser necesario.

Poco después al llegar la noche, y con ella la oportunidad de Aoshi de refugiarse en su habitación; el ninja prácticamente voló hacia su único refugio durante esos horribles días y cerrá la puerta hundiéndose en su miseria, dejando de lado cualquier careta de autosuficiencia que cubriese sus expresiones por lo común. Caminó pesadamente hacia su futón y se dejó caer cansado, permitiéndose el relajarse un tanto mientras fijaba en la oscuridad su mirada en el techo. Ya no podía más, era simplemente de inhumanos el tratar de soportar una situación como aquella.

Volteó sobre su sitio tomando una semi posición fetal y suspiró quedo, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era descansar pero no podría hacerlo a menos que resolviese una solución para todo ese problema; y a su parecer solo había una solución... la más obvia.

Aoshi cerró sus ojos cansado, sin fuerzas siquiera para cambiar sus ropas o abrigarse dentro del futón, había tomado una decisión.

~.~.~.~.~.~

A la mañana siguiente un decidido Aoshi salió de su habitación ya vestido con ropas limpias y el cabello semi seco luego de un rápido baño. Cruzó el corredor hasta el patio donde encontró al resto de los habitantes tanto usuales como invitados del Aoiya ya reunidos y... siguió de largo con rumbo a la puerta de salida.

Una exclamación ahogada salió de los labios de Misao, quien miró a los demás Oni en busca de ayuda, y de pronto Kuro y Shiro estaban tras su líder, llamando su atención.

\- "Aoshi-sama... ¡Aoshi-sama!."- Kuro llamó tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

Aoshi por su parte paró su andar, más no dijo ni una sola palabra ni volteó a ver hacia los demás... y si alguien hubiese estado en frente suyo hubiese notado una inusual venita asomándose por su frente y sus ojos afilándose peligrosamente.

\- "Aoshi-sama, verá... ejem, nuestros amigos de Tokyo y nosotros pensábamos ir a la plaza a comprar algunas cosas..."- Kuro guardó silencio unos segundos tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de continuar... pero no pudo.

\- "¿Y eso en que sentido me afecta a mi? No recuerdo tener que dar permiso a alguna persona en esta casa para que vaya a la plaza."

¡Ouch!, eso había sido directo y cortante, demasiado incluso para alguien como Aoshi Shinomori, y Kuro no supo como continuar... entonces Shiro en un repentino acto de valentía tomó la palabra.

\- "Por supuesto que no Aoshi-sama, pero pensamos que usted podría venir con nosotros, usted sabe... como amigos..."- bien, si Shiro iba a decir algo más simplemente se vio imposibilitado de hacerlo cuando Aoshi volteó sobre su sitio clavando una muy molesta mirada sobre el Oni, que tembló de pies a cabeza ante ello.

\- "Ya estoy cansado ¡Harto!. ¡Dejen de molestarme!."- bien, aquella repentina explosión definitivamente consiguió su objetivo... dejar a todo el mundo sin palabras- "No sé a quien demonios se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de mantenerme relegado a estar con ustedes estos días pero ya basta ¡Quiero ir a mi templo SOLO y disfrutar de MI tranquilidad!, así que si su intención es volver a recluirme entre ustedes pueden ir olvidándolo porque yo ME LARGO."

Decir que las quijadas llegaban al piso era decir poco, nadie podía creer que A) Aoshi Shinomori hubiese hablado más de cinco palabras seguidas, B) hubiese salido por completo de contexto al perder los estribos de esa manera; y mientras Aoshi salía por la puerta del frente y todos salían poco a poco de la impresión, Misao trataba como fuese de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos... su plan no solo no había resultado, sino que al parecer ahora Aoshi-sama la odiaba; y por fin al sentir el abrazo amigo de Megumi a sus espaldas no lo pudo soportar y echó a llorar.

Mientras, unos 30 minutos después, ya acomodado en su habitual lugar en el templo, Aoshi trataba por todos los medios de concentrarse sin lograrlo en realidad, su arranque emocional de pronto le estaba cobrando cuentas y se las cobraba caro mientras su corazón se encogía al recordar el rostro de Misao cuando se le ocurrió mencionar sobre 'La persona que había ideado todo aquello'; puesto que si bien entre el ofuscamiento y los 'gritos' no se había fijado del todo bien de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sí notó por el lenguaje corporal de la joven que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo.

\- "Soy un imbécil."- suspiró tirándose al suelo de espaldas al tiempo que suspiraba... era un idiota y con todas las letras bien puestas.

Con un gesto despreocupado tomó el estuche con los anteojos que yacía a un lado y sacándolos de éste se los puso. Las nubes en el cielo estaban mejor delineadas, todo a su alrededor era más claro, pero él seguía sintiéndose igual de idiota... si es que no se sentía aún peor, como toda una basura humana... ¡¿Como pudo perder el control así?!, su plan habría sido otro, salir en silencio a pesar de las protestas del resto y evitar cualquier problema; ningún roce ni malentendido estaba en sus planes. ¡¿Como demonios todo se había torcido tanto?! y ahora ¿como lo resolvía todo?... se sentía miserable, MUY miserable.

Los minutos pasaron y poco a poco Aoshi, cansado como estaba por todo lo sucedido en los últimos días y en especial por lo acontecido ese día, no pudo evitarlo y se quedó dormido... grande fue el susto que se llevó cuando al abrir los ojos aún protegidos por los dos cristales acoplados a la montura de sus anteojos se encontró una pacífica mirada encima suyo mientras una mano lo sacudía suavemente.

\- "Buenas tardes Shinomori-san, espero que no le incomode pero le traje el almuerzo y no tendrá buen sabor si se enfría."

¡Oh!, el mundo acababa de desmoronársele a Aoshi ¡Himura acababa de descubrir su condición!. Se sentía... indefenso.

Aoshi esperó la burla, esperó la mirada cargada de risa que estaba seguro le seria dirigida, pero esta nunca llegó; todo lo contrario Kenshin se centró en acomodar lo necesario para que Aoshi pudiese tomar sus alimentos de manera cómoda.

El Oniwabanshu tamborileó los dedos, dudó un poco y finalmente se quitó los lentes, los acomodó en su estuche y algo tímido se acercó a donde Kenshin había acomodado todo... la verdad era que de pronto tanto silencio se le hacía muy pero muy incómodo, y eso que él mismo era una persona que prefería el silencio sobre casi todas las cosas.

Alzó la mirada un par de veces y volvió a bajarla de manera rápida entre bocado y bocado. Poco después de la última bajada de vista, Kenshin sonrió para si mismo mientras pensaba que en muchos aspectos Aoshi Shinomori era un hombre bastante tímido. Sería mejor hacer algo para terminar el momento incómodo.

\- "¿Son para ver de lejos o de cerca?."- la pregunta fue hecha suavemente, pero tan de improviso que fue de milagro que Aoshi no terminase saltando en su sitio y tirándolo todo. Miró a Kenshin de manera aturdida apenas atreviéndose a tragar lo que tenía en la boca. Kenshin volvió a sonreír indulgente.

\- "Me refiero a sus anteojos... lo siento, solo fue curiosidad."

Aoshi tomó aire y negó, carraspeó algo incómodo y pronto contestó en un tono inusualmente bajo para él.

\- "Son para ver de lejos."- y se metió otro bocado antes de tener que volver a contestar nada más muy rápido. Sin embargo Kenshin decidió insistir en su charla.

\- "¿Y los tiene hace mucho tiempo?. Porque no recuerdo habérselos visto antes."- Kenshin ahora se veía más atento a las palabras del pelinegro.

\- "Bueno... eh.. no, no hace mucho; solo unas cuantas semanas."- ahora Aoshi jugaba un poco con su comida, y cuando se daba cuenta de ello tomaba un bocado para luego seguir jugando un tanto nervioso. Kenshin se acomodó mejor, dispuesto a seguir con la charla.

\- "Pues semanas suena ya a algún tiempo... ¿me equivoco al pensar que desea que esta información se quede como algo privado?."

Aoshi miró largamente a Kenshin y luego tras un largo suspiro y un nuevo bocado asintió suavemente en afirmación a aquella pregunta.

\- "En ese caso Shinomori-san, no diré ni una palabra no se preocupe. Pero... me queda una duda; su comportamiento de esta mañana ¿tiene que ver con este asunto?."

Aoshi se mantuvo en silencio un par de minutos y luego asintiendo de nuevo de manera suave exclamó.

\- "Ya no soportaba los dolores de cabeza... con tanto ruido se hacían peores, y además..."- Aoshi guardó silencio de nuevo, Kenshin se preguntó si era conveniente instarlo a hablar, al final decidió que si lo era.

\- "¿Además?."

Las mejillas de Aoshi se colorearon suavemente, lo cual sorprendió mcuho a Kenshin, y tras un suspiro de completa derrota Aoshi prosiguió con lo que iba a decir, y es que necesitaba desahogarse.

\- "Además Misao estaba allí... todo el tiempo frente a mi, riendo y bromeando y yo... yo..."

Kenshin abrió ligeramente la boca y un tanto más los ojos al entender, y luego cerró la boca de golpe... ¡WOW! ¡Que noticia!. A Misao se le había cumplido su sueño dorado, y Aoshi estaba en un dilema existencial por ello... lo dicho, el hombre era tímido.

\- "Ya veo."- Kenshin dijo de manera conciliadora y luego instó a Aoshi a terminar sus alimentos mientras su mente ejecutaba mil y un planes para ayudar a su desvalido amigo en los caminos del amor... no que él fuese un experto, todo lo contrario; pero como es sabido siempre se es mejor ayudando y aconsejando que siguiendo los consejos, y Kenshin sin duda era MUY bueno dando consejos calmos y que no llevasen a ninguna locura

~.~.~.~.~.~

Pasó casi una hora antes de que Kenshin se encaminara de nuevo al Aoiya pensando concienzudamente en lo que iba a decir cuando al atravesar la puerta le cayese la lluvia de preguntas que era obvio le iba a caer. Lo pensó durante mucho tiempo y muy seriamente, y cuando llegó a su destino creyó tener una ligeramente buena solución y buenas respuestas para todo lo que tenía en frente y para los próximos días.

Como lo pensó Kenshin, efectivamente ni bien puso un pie en el Aoiya, una ola humana le cayó encima deseosa de saber absolutamente todo lo que Aoshi había dicho durante el laaaargo tiempo que Kenshin estuvo con él... lo cual suponían todos que en realidad no fueron muchas palabras, pero cualquier palabra era buena, en especial viniendo de Aoshi.

Durante varios minutos, el tratar de entender lo que pregunta cada quien es más que difícil, todo un imposible; cada quien demanda una respuesta inmediata sin importar si otro pregunta lo mismo o no, y todo continua en esa tónica hasta que una sola palabra de parte de una llorosa e histérica Misao calla a todo el mundo.

\- "¡SILENCIO!."- grita como si la vida se le fuese en aquella orden y luego tratando de tranquilizarse y secándose las amargas lágrimas que empañan sus ojos mira a Kenshin y pregunta muy quedito- "Él... él... ¿me odia?."

Kenshin sonrió indulgente y con un simple movimiento de cabeza aligeró el corazón de la joven.

\- "No, por supuesto que no Misao-dono; Shinomori-san no podría odiarla... a ninguno de aquellos que conforman su familia. Es solo que no se ha sentido muy bien en estos días."- ante esas palabras Misao aguantó la respiración tremendamente preocupada, y Kenshin se apresuró a tranquilizarla de nuevo- "Tampoco es nada grave, tranquila. Es solo que al parecer, por lo que pude conversar con él, en estas últimas semanas ha estado padeciendo de dolores de cabeza seguramente por cansancio, por lo cual comenzó a alejarse un poco para descansar y relajarse... pero con nuestra llegada y el tener que estar aquí día tras día... pues... sus dolores de cabeza no le dieron tregua. Por eso perdió la paciencia en la mañana, se despertó con una terrible migraña, ahora él lo lamenta mucho, se arrepiente de haber perdido así la paciencia con todos."- terminó Kenshin su explicación y vio exactamente todo lo que esperó ver en los rostros de quienes tenía delante suyo, una mezcla de alivio y cierta culpabilidad por lo sucedido.

\- "Ya veo... Aoshi-sama no dijo nada, siempre hace eso. Sufre él solo y no nos deja ayudarle, y yo solo empeoré todo. Pero ahora que lo sé prometo no volver a tratar de obligarlo a estar con nosotros."- terminó de decir una triste Misao.

Kenshin sonrió tranquilamente de esa forma tan característica mientras se felicitaba a si mismo por tan buenos resultados de la primera parte de su plan. No había dicho ninguna mentira, y no había comprometido la confianza que Shinomori-san depositó en él; ahora era tiempo de soltar la segunda parte de su discurso.

\- "Bueno... a mi se me ocurrió otra solución menos drástica Misao-dono, pero si usted cree que dejarlo por completo solo es mejor..."- comenzó a decir Kenshin como quien no quiere la cosa, y para su satisfacción Kaoru le dio un tremendo codazo (xD masoquista!) y con una mirada le ordenó que no siguiese hablando.

\- "No, no Kenshin... es mejor escuchar todas la opciones... ¿no estas de acuerdo?... que tal si nos das tu idea."

Kenshin hizo como si lo pensara, la verdad era que a pesar de no hacerlo muy a menudo (por no decirlo nunca) él era completamente capaz de manipular a Kaoru de ser necesario para que ella hiciese lo que él quisiera pero haciéndole pensar que era ella quien tomaba la decisión... pero como dije antes, eso no lo hacía nunca por el simple hecho que manipular a la mujer que era dueña de su corazón era algo que no consideraba correcto en ningún sentido.

\- "Bien... yo estaba pensando que en vez de estar aquí todos encerrados y tensos, o en vez de salir a un ruidoso mercado; lo que necesita Shinomori-san es un lugar tranquilo ideal para relajarse, y no estoy hablando precisamente de su templo..."- Kenshin se detuvo como para reordenar sus ideas y un animado y expectante grupo lo animó a seguir, así que Kenshin siguió- "Estaba pensando quizás que podríamos ir a las fuentes termales del siguiente pueblo... he escuchado que son muy relajantes y tienen las propiedades de reducir tensiones y los males causados por esta, incluyendo las fuertes migrañas. Tal vez un par de días allí..."- terminó de decir Kenshin sin exigir nada.

Decir que el brillo en los ojitos del resto fue general era decir poco.

\- "¡Kenshin! ¡Es la mejor idea que has tenido nunca!."- Kaoru emocionada se abrazó a Kenshin, ocasionando que el pelirrojo samurai se tornara por completo del color de su cabello... aquello había sido sin duda un premio no esperado, y sin embargo siempre deseado, y con estos pensamientos se desconectó por completo de la realidad... y es que no todos los días la mujer que amas te abraza de esa manera... por lo menos no si aún no le has confesado tus sentimientos de manera abierta.

\- "¡Entonces todo decidido!. Lo mejor será prepararnos para salir cuanto antes."- adujo la chica zorro tomando una pose muy profesional como doctora preocupada- "No es bueno para nadie tener migrañas por demasiado tiempo, y si podemos ayudar a Shinomori con este pequeño viaje que así sea... pero tendremos que hacerlo sin abrumarlo mucho."

Todos asintieron por completo de acuerdo, esta vez iban a hacer las cosas bien y Aoshi no tendría más razones para enojarse. Claro que cierto pelirrojo ahora desconectado de la realidad tenía más bien hacerla de cupido durante esa misma travesía.

 

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

 

Hi everybody!!!! How are all you? I'm fine... well, so so; but I'll survive xD. Jejeje, yap, mucho inglés por ahora, espero que este segundo cap les haya gustado y pues agradezco MUCHISIMO a todos por sus maravillosos reviews, en especial a Blue Azul Acero (mi primer review y también el ultimo del primer cap y el más desesperado) =P, la verdad y según mis estándares de actualización no me demoré tanto xD, pero trataré igual de actualizar más seguido.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa un review y me dicen tooooodo lo que quieran decirme.

Un beshito felino para todos y los quero MUCHO

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	3. Capítulo III

**Título: Todo depende del cristal con que se mire**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic está hecho sin motivo de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento de parte de su autora y todos aquellos lectores que decidan leer esta obra.

 **Capítulo III:** Sucesos en las fuentes termales, días 1 y 2

 

Una semana había pasado desde que Kenshin decidiese hacer su buena acción del año al ayudar a Aoshi a estar en buenos términos con Misao y como consecuencia de las maquinaciones puestas en su pelirroja cabecita ahora todo el grupo (incluyendo a Aoshi que iba más que nada en calidad de paquete) arribaba a unas agradables fuentes termales que se encontraban a solo un día de viaje en tren desde Kyoto; para ser más específicos estaban justo a la entrada de dichas fuentes termales, listos para ingresar y registrarse para pasar los próximos cinco días llenos de relax, baños calientes y paz con la vida y la naturaleza.

\- "¡Ah!, este lugar es precioso."- soltó una sonriente Misao en medio de un saltito de emoción al ver todo el lugar.

\- "Si vamos a registrarnos rápido tendremos más tiempo para disfrutar de todo el lugar."- señaló Megumi de manera juiciosa para pronto ponerse en camino.

Un suspiro se escuchó desde atrás donde Sanosuke estaba cargando no solo sus pertenencias que apenas y cabían en un bolso de viaje, sino también las varias maletas que Megumi llevaba consigo en sus viajes, incluso los más cortos. El como Sanosuke terminaba siempre cargándolo todo a pesar de que al final siempre dijese que esa sería la ultima vez que le hacía de chico de las maletas y todo el escándalo era algo que los demás trataban ya de no preguntarse mucho porque luego el castaño preguntaba con mala cara el porque de tanta risa; era simplemente algo que no iba a cambiar protestase cuanto protestase Sano.

La casa de hospedaje que estaba junto a los baños terminales se notaba bastante agradable a medida que iban avanzando por los pasillos, y la mujer que los atendió iba en todo a aquel ambiente agradable, en resumen era el lugar perfecto. Al final las chicas terminaron repartidas en dos grandes habitaciones contiguas muy cómodas, mientras que un poco más al fondo del pasillo los hombres se situaron en una sola habitación de regular tamaño aunque de todas maneras quedaron algo apretados. El último en entrar ya un buen rato luego de que los demás comenzaran a acomodarse fue el pobre Sanosuke, quien había tenido que llevar el equipaje de 'aquella mujer zorro aprovechada' hasta la habitación donde la doctora se iba a alojar. No hace falta señalar que llegó cansado como el que más y que tan solo arrojando a una esquina su pequeño bolso de viaje se tiró al suelo más que dispuesto a dormir un buen rato.

\- "No me despierten hasta la tarde cuando sea hora de comer."- había dicho con voz somnolienta para pronto comenzar a roncar quedito, la verdad era que tenía motivos para estar cansado.

Los demás lo miraron y continuaron con sus propias cosas; Shiro y Kuro comentaban muy animados lo relajante que el lugar parecía y de paso reían de las tonterías que decía Okina acerca de ver bellas chicas denudas a Yahiko, quien no entendía ni la mitad de lo que le decían aún cuando la otra mitad hacía que su rostro se pusiese más rojo que un tomate maduro.

Por último Aoshi se encontraba lo más alejado posible de todos, en un rincón acomodando su ropa y accesorios para disfrutar también del baño termal, aquello que en parte parecía lo normal puesto que Aoshi siempre buscaba estar alejado de todos debido a que usualmente no gustaba mucho del escándalo y más aún luego del estallido que tuvo unos días atrás; pero la verdad era que estaba nervioso como pocas veces, nervioso porque en los últimos días había tenido varias conversaciones con el rurouni (Si! en realidad Aoshi había mantenido verdaderas 'conversaciones', osea había hablado ¡Y mucho!) y en esas conversaciones Himura le había tratado de infundir ánimos para sincerarse con la pequeña Oni... pero como siempre era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y fuese como fuese Aoshi no encontraba el camino para hacer nada, ni hablarle a Misao de sus sentimientos por ella teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera podía decirle algo tan 'simple' como que usaba gafas (si, las conversaciones incluyeron una larga plática acerca del porque no era vergonzoso usar gafas). En resumen, el siempre templado Aoshi era por dentro una gelatina andante y aunque el único que lo supiese fuese Kenshin Himura, todo aquello lo hacia sentir profundamente incómodo.

\- "Todo va a salir bien, Aoshi-san."- escuchó el Okashira decir al pelirrojo desde atrás suyo, y todo lo que atinó a hacer fue suspirar; después de todo lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que sucediese lo que tenía que suceder.

El Okashira tan solo permaneció en silencio.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ya estaba muy próximo el anochecer para cuando el grupo, luego de un merecido descanso y una abundante comida decidió disfrutar de una vez por todas aquellos baños termales que los habían llevado a aquel lugar en primera instancia. Por suerte para todos habían baños termales separados tanto para damas como para caballeros, así que cada grupo se dirigió hacia su destino, encontrándose así al final y como en muchas ocasiones ambos grupos separados por una pared de bambú y madera, por lo que comunicarse entre unos y otros era fácil.

\- "Aaaaah... esto es el cielo."- Kaoru dijo ni bien terminó de hundirse en las humeantes aguas.

\- "No sabía que dejasen entrar brujas feas al cielo."- se escuchó una vocecita socarrona desde el otro lado.

\- "¡Yahiko!."_ se quejó la kendoka a punto de ir a moler a palos al muchachito al otro lado, más sus amigas la detuvieron.

\- "Relájate Kaoru, no le hagas caso a un mocoso que no sabe aún lo que es bueno."- Megumi exclamó con claras intenciones de molestar al menor y lo logró sin duda alguna.

\- "¡Oye Mujer Zorro! ¡¿A quien le llamas mocoso?!."

Bien, el efecto debió de ser muy bueno porque del lado de los chicos se escucharon varias risas, definitivamente todo normal... excepto por aquella extraña sensación entre las chicas de que algo no estaba bien, una especie de molestia que no las dejaba. Pero aún así ese primer día fue bueno, y todos se fueron a descansar satisfechos con lo acontecido, deseando sin duda alguna que ya fuese el día siguiente.

Fue a la mañana del segundo día cuando todos terminaban sus desayunos y planeaban un paseo por los alrededores que Kenshin decidió meter aún más su cuchara a instar a Aoshi a hablar de una vez y por todas con Misao, aunque fuese sobre el incidente sucedido una semana atrás y el cual aún el Okashira no aclaraba pero para nada con la chica comadreja.

\- "No... no estoy muy seguro de saber que decir Himura-san."- soltó el menor en un susurro finalmente mientras el grupo salía alegremente a dar aquel ansiado paseo por los alrededores.

Aún así Kenshin siguió insistiendo una y otra vez entre susurros y significativas miradas desde el puesto rezagado al final del grupo que ambos habían ganado, hasta que finalmente una tenue promesa de intento de conversación para antes de finalizar el día salió de los labios del joven Okashira, con lo cual Kenshin se sintió satisfecho.

Mientras tanto, en el grupo de adelante formado por Megumi, Kaoru, Okon, Omatsu y Misao una conversación un tanto similar se desarrollaba.

\- "No se chicas, no quiero presionar a Aoshi-sama, mucho menos luego de lo que pasó la semana pasada. La verdad... prefiero tenerlo alejado y en buenos términos que tratar de hablarle y solo conseguir molestarlo más."- Misao expresó cabizbaja al tiempo que Okon le pasaba un brazo amigo por los hombros.

\- "Nada de eso, tu eres una mujer y debes de ser valiente por ello."- replicó Megumi sin dudarlo un segundo- "Vamos, tu vas a hablar con ese cubo de hielo ambulante y nosotras te apoyaremos al cien por cien. ¡No puedes seguir para siempre en esta situación Misao! es... es... desesperante."- expresó casi angustiada la doctora, todas las demás asintieron suspirando- "Misao, sin importar desde que punto de vista se mire este asunto, es simplemente absurdo; es en serio cuando digo que algo hay que hacer al respecto."

Misao bajó la cabeza bastante apenada, ella sabía que su valor aún no la llevaba a realizar tales hazañas, no después del estallido por parte de Aoshi. Otro suspiro.

\- "Chicas... ¿No tienen la extraña sensación de que algo esta como sobre nosotras, como mirándonos?."- preguntó entonces Omatsu con un escalofrío recorriéndola por completo al tiempo que el resto del grupo asentía y es que dentro de todo el bienestar que aquel bonito paraje traía, esa fea sensación no se iba pero por nada del mundo.

Más tarde, ese mismo día justo después del almuerzo la dueña del lugar ingresó a la sala de juegos con el rostro preocupado, por lo que el grupo (en especial las chicas) no pudieron dejarla ir sin saber que era lo que la tenía en ese estado.

\- "Es que... no sé como explicarlo pero, al parecer..."- la dueña se frotó las manos nerviosa y respiró hondo- "Al parecer hay alguna especie de fantasma que esta rondando la casa de reposo."- terminó de decir mordiéndose nerviosa un labio.

\- "¿Que quiere decir con que hay un fantasma?."- preguntó un de pronto alarmado Yahiko, aunque por supuesto tratase de aparentar todo lo contrario.

Bueno, la dueña explicó que otras dos huéspedes habían tenido un encuentro con el supuesto espíritu que las había asustado casi de muerte y hasta el desmayo, y que al despertar ambas se dieron cuenta de que estaban en... 

\- "En... en... ¡¿ROPA INTERIOR?!."- por poco y se atraganta del susto la pobre Misao al tiempo que el resto de las chicas comenzaba a sentirse igual de asustadas e incómodas.

La dueña asintió.

\- "Así es, les robó sus kimonos, pero les dejó carteras, zapatillas, joyería, adornos ¡Todo!. Eso no puede ser obra de un ladrón común y mucho menos porque nadie vio al ladrón entrar o salir con los kimonos, es casi imposible ¡TIENE que ser un fantasma!."- volvió a gemir desconsolada la dueña del lugar- "Oh!, estoy tan preocupada y asustada; no se que hacer ¡Esto es muy malo para el negocio!."- se lamentó de nuevo la mujer mientras era consolada por las chicas al tiempo que los hombres se lanzaban miradas entre ellos... Eso les sonaba a muchas cosas antes que a un fantasma; a un fantasma muy pervertido por cierto de ser el caso verdadero.

Y sin decirse palabra alguna, todos los varones decidieron echarle durante los tres días y medio que faltaban más que un ojo encima a las chicas.

Así que más tarde ese día, mientras todos los chicos se cambiaban para entrar a las fuentes termales decidieron ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos.

\- "Creo que seria bueno hacer turnos de vigilancia en las puertas de las muchachas un par de horas cada uno para no cansarnos y que así ellas no sospechen nada."- exclamó Shiro muy serio, los demás asintieron igual de serios.

\- "Todo esto es demasiado."- dijo entonces Okina con un gesto de indignación en su rostro- "Ni yo mismo me rebajaría a tanto como a dejar a una mujer indefensa en paños menores en medio de un lugar por el que pasa cualquiera."

Todos volvieron a asentir igual de serios, definitivamente ese 'fantasma' había cruzado el límite.

Está de más decir que esa noche nadie pudo dormir muy bien, ni las féminas que estaban un tanto asustadas, ni los varones que estaban un tanto preocupados por sus compañeras... ni tampoco cierto samurai pelirrojo que con pena pensaba que su segundo día de oportunidades para ayudar a dar el empujoncito a cierto Okashira se había desperdiciado, y desgraciadamente solo le quedaban tres días más.

 

**Fin del tercer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

 

Si, ya se lo que van a decirme -_- tarde muuuuuuucho en actualizar y el capítulo es cortisimo, y la verdad es que así es, así que no los culpo si están molestos conmigo u-u sowwy, pero la verdad por más que intentaba encontrar un huequito para escribir apenas y era poco tiempo, ahora mismo robo tiempo al tiempo (una vez leí por allí en un fic que una autora deseaba que vendiesen botellitas de a media hora de tiempo extra al día, u-u en este momento me compraría un par de cientos por lo menos)

En fin, he aquí un nuevo cap y espero que les haya gustado ^.^ si alguna persona como que recordó los caps del Kenshingumi vacacionando en una casa de fuentes termales por allí, pues que puedo decir aparte de que los chicos tienen derecho de volver a relajarse de vez en vez =D aunque ahora el grupo es más grande, y ya el siguiente cap lo estoy comenzando, espero les guste también cuando lo publique con suerte dentro de poco tiempo.

Un beshito para todos y pues se me cuidan mucho, feliz año nuevo2007 a todos y que todos sus sueños y metas se cumplan en este año que se viene.

Con mucho miaulove.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: Todo depende del cristal con que se mire**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic está hecho sin motivo de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento de parte de su autora y todos aquellos lectores que decidan leer esta obra.

**Capítulo IV: Sucesos en las fuentes termales, días 3 y 4**

Al amanecer del tercer día, el grupo se reunió para desayunar, pero los ánimos estaban un tanto bajoneados, más que nada por los sucesos acontecidos alrededor del dichoso fantasma.

De pronto, de la nada, Megumi soltó un ligero gruñido y resopló indignada.

\- "Esto no está bien. Nuestro objetivo al venir aquí fue el de relajarnos y pasar unos días entretenidos. Y eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer."- dijo con una decisión que, por lo menos en los varones del Kenshingumi, significaba trabajo extra o una buena dosis de momentos altamente vergonzosos.

Sin embargo, el resto de los presentes parecieron coger nuevos ánimos ante las palabras de la doctora, y Kaoru animada preguntó.

\- "¿Qué tienes en mente, Megumi?"

La mujer se llevó una mano al rostro, acunando su mejilla en tres dedos extendidos a lo largo del costado y los otros dos casi cubriendo sus labios.

\- "Mmmm... creo que el día de hoy deberíamos de tener actividades en común."

Entonces los ojos de Okon y Omatsu se iluminaron, mientras que con una idea compartida ambas decían a la vez:

\- "¡Juguemos en equipos!"

\- "¡Oh, si! ¡Juegos en equipos mixtos!"

Tras lo cual ambas miraron cómplices a Misao de reojo... allí se daba una oportunidad para juntar a la pequeña ninja con el Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu.

Pronto, todas las chicas más Okina, estaban ocupados planeando al detalle no solo ese día, sino también los dos restantes.

Yahiko y Sanosuke estaban al borde del colapso nervioso... ya se veían siendo usados como sacos para golpear o como sirvientes para cargar todo aquello con lo que el grupo de mujeres locas saliese... y teniendo en cuenta la mirada de advertencia que les había lanzado la mujer zorro, estaban imposibilitados siquiera de quejarse. Se miraron el uno al otro.

\- "¿Y si huimos de aquí?"- preguntó Yahiko con la voz en un hilo.

Sanosuke lo miró tan solo un segundo antes de asentir frenéticamente.

Shiro y Kuro no estaban muy seguros de que pensar al respecto.

En cuanto a los dos restantes. Kenshin se acercó quedamente a Aoshi, hasta quedar al lado del Oniwabanshuu.

\- "¿Sabe? Tal vez esta sea una buena oportunidad para que Aoshi-san se acerque a Misao-dono."- sugirió en voz baja.

Aoshi no dijo nada, pero le dirigió una mirada al antiguo hitokiri y asintió de manera casi imperceptible.

Kenshin sonrió para si mismo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

La primera actividad del día consistió en una búsqueda del tesoro, por así decirlo. Aunque Sanosuke y Yahiko olieron casi de inmediato la intención de la médico de tener una excusa para ir de compras y arrastrar a los hombres en calidad de cargadores. Así que adelantándosele por una vez a la mujer zorro, ambos proclamaron que se diese un grupo de varones y otro de mujeres en la primera actividad, por lo que la mixtura se daría más bien en la procedencia de los integrantes.

A Megumi le vino un tic nervioso casi de inmediato, pero el resto acogió la propuesta con tanto entusiasmo que no le quedó otra alternativa que aceptar.

Por supuesto el grupo conformado por los varones acabó encontrando de manera bastante rápida todos los artículos de la lista, tras un rápido escaneo del mercadillo del lugar. Luego de verificar el haber sido el primero grupo en llegar y tras 20 minutos de espera, decidieron conseguir un bocadillo para matar el tiempo.

Tres compras de bocadillos más tarde, el grupo de chicas por fin hizo su aparición, todas cargadas por lo menos de una bolsa o paquete de compras. Megumi más cargada que el resto.

La mirada que la doctora le mandó al equipo ganador tan solo prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa, en especial para los dos conspiradores causantes de que se sobrecargara de peso.

La venganza llegó en el siguiente juego. Fue un juego en el que un grupo dibujaba en un lienzo una forma y el resto tenía que adivinar que era lo que el grupo dibujaba.

Los equipos fueron escogidos al azar, a un total de 4 equipos con tres participantes cada uno. El grupo con mayor cantidad de respuestas acertadas ganaba, y los dos grupos que no acertaran iban a ser castigados tras cada derrota con una forma hecha con tinta negra en el rostro de cada uno de los participantes.

Megumi hizo grupo con Okina y Misao... y se aseguró de adivinar correctamente todo lo que los otros equipos representaban en sus dibujos. Y fue la encargada de dibujar en los rostros de sus competidores tras cada victoria.

Ni Aoshi, Kenshin y Kaoru que quedaron en segundo lugar, se salvaron.

Misao vio horrorizada el círculo en la mejilla y la X sobre el ojo izquierdo de su líder.

\- "Y no vale quitarse la pintura hasta la hora del baño."- dijo la mujer satisfecha, sobretodo porque Yahiko tenía el rostro casi por completo ennegrecido.

¡Nadie se metía con la sensei Takani!

Y así, entre risas, juegos, compras y una opípara comida; llegó por fin la tarde y con ello la hora de volver a las aguas termales.

El grupo, mucho más alegre y relajado, se dividió entre hombres y mujeres, y cada quien entró con satisfacción a su respectivo lado de la pared de bambú.

Más de un suspiro se escuchó y pronto las risas se dieron con más y más soltura a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

Kenshin, acercándose a Aoshi una vez más, lo instó a no desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con Misao al día siguiente. Y es que el tiempo de descanso se estaba acabando.

Aoshi, en un suspiro, tan solo asintió una vez más.

Aunque al salir todos de las fuentes y dirigirse a la casa de reposo, Aoshi (casi de manera milagrosa) decidió actuar al ver a la joven ninja por fin alejarse un poco de Kamiya Kaoru y Takani Megumi, quienes la habían estado monopolizando prácticamente desde antes de salir de Kyoto.

Misao notó con preocupación que al parecer el adorno de cabello que había conseguido ese día en el mercado y que tenía planeado usar esa noche durante la cena, no se encontraba entre sus cosas... por lo que posiblemente se había caído de su bolsa al sacar su yukata para cubrirse al salir de las fuentes.

\- "¿Misao?"- llamó Kaoru al ver a la joven quedarse atrás.

Esta alzó la vista.

\- "El broche que compré hoy, se me quedó en las fuentes. Vuelvo en un momento."- dijo con convicción, dando la media vuelta.

\- "Voy contigo."- vino de la nada la voz de Aoshi.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos (a excepción de Himura, eso es).

Misao se sonrojó toda y asintió torpemente.

\- "Yo... yo... gracias, si... Gracias Aoshi-sama."- dijo saliendo por fin del shock y dejándose acompañar por el ninja.

En lugar de ir al trote, Misao y Aoshi fueron a paso lento todo el camino de regreso a las fuentes de aguas termales, y al llegar él la acompañó hasta el punto en el cual las chicas habían dejado sus pertenencias y la ayudó a buscar.

Los primeros 5 minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que...

\- "Misao."- Aoshi llamó la atención de la joven con voz queda y sin despegar la vista del suelo que examinaba.

Misao en cambio enfocó completamente su atención en Aoshi, quien después de un rato continuó.

\- "Quisiera... desearía disculparme contigo y con el resto... por mi actitud en Kyoto. No tengo excusa para ello, sin embargo te pido me perdones."- el líder Oni suspiró cansinamente- "No fue correcto de mi parte el actuar así con ninguno de ustedes... pero en especial contigo."

Misao miró a quien consideraba no solo su líder, sino también el hombre de sus sueños, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Aquello debía de ser un sueño, no había otra explicación. Pero incluso si era un sueño, era uno maravilloso.

\- "A... Aoshi-sama."- susurró la joven ninja, mirando al otro que de pronto alzó la vista, casi de manera tímida, en la visible espera de una respuesta.

La jovencita suspiró hondo.

\- "No se preocupe Aoshi-sama. Tanto de mi parte como del resto de Aoiya, ya todo está olvidado."

Shinomori, al escuchar aquello, cerró los ojos con lentitud y suspiró aliviado, tras lo cual volvió a abrir los ojos y esbozando una casi imperceptible ligera sonrisa, se enfocó de nuevo en Misao.

\- "Gracias."

A Misao casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

Retrocedió un paso sin estar muy segura de que hacer, cuando de pronto su pie izquierdo rozó algo al lado de un arbusto.

\- "¡Ah! ¡Mi broche! ¡Mire Aoshi-sama, lo encontré!"- exclamó la joven muy feliz mientras apretaba el adorno con ambas manos contra su pecho.

Aoshi asintió ante las palabras de la ninja y se acercó a ella, más que nada con la intención de hablar más con Misao y tal vez tener esa oportunidad de la que Himura tanto hablaba; cuando de pronto sus ojos se enfocaron con dificultad en algo que no se supone que debería de estar allí.

Necesitaba investigar con mayor detalle y todo sin usar sus lentes, así que se agachó al lado de la chica y comenzó a ver en el arbusto cercano a donde el broche había sido hallado.

Si... allí estaba el rastro.

\- "¿Aoshi-sama?"

\- "Verifico que no se haya caído nada más."- dijo el hombre volviendo a su usual manera cortante de hablar sin siquiera notarlo.

\- "¡Ah! Por supuesto, Aoshi-sama."- respondió la joven por completo sonrojada ante la cercanía y la caballerosidad de su acompañante, sin importarle en absoluto el tono de voz utilizado.

Aoshi pronto se incorporó, preocupado por lo visto. Debía de informar de aquello a los otros varones del grupo.

\- "Al parecer no hay nada más. Reunámonos con el resto."

\- "¡Hai!"- respondió la joven bastante alegre.

¡Aoshi-sama estaba hablando con ella de nuevo! Tenía que contarle al resto.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Luego de una deliciosa cena y algo más de charla, el grupo se separó para descansar hasta el día siguiente; y ya en la habitación que compartían los varones, Aoshi se decidió a dar a conocer su descubrimiento... 

Aunque para ello debía, al parecer, de soportar primero la manera poco sutil de Sagara de molestar por la actitud y los renovados bríos de Misao.

Y para colmo de males, con la asistencia del viejo Okina.

\- "... y la comadreja estaba insoportable."- se quejaba Sagara mientras le mandaba miradas cargadas de significado al joven Okashira.

\- "Oh, si. Mi pequeña Misao brilló durante toda la tarde con una luz muy especial. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan emocionada. Este viejo realmente se siente satisfecho."

Kuro y Shiro reían disimuladamente, mientras que Yahiko se encontraba apartado, tirado en su futón sin ganas de entrar en todo ese circo. 

Los adultos podían ser insoportables a veces.

Kenshin sonreía comprensivo, tratando de infundir paciencia en el líder ninja, quien estaba desarrollando un peligroso tic que se manifestaba como una palpitante venita en la sien.

Finalmente, cansado de ser el centro de burlas de Okina y de escuchar las quejas de Sagara, el Okashira soltó de golpe lo que llevaba 10 minutos tratando de decir.

\- "Encontré huellas desconocidas en el área de las fuentes que usan las mujeres. Eran frescas, eran de hombre y no pertenecían a ninguno de nosotros."

La reacción fue inmediata, y los otros 6 rostros perdieron todo rastro de burla o fastidio.

\- "El fantasma..."- dijo Kuro.

\- "Los fantasmas no dejan huellas."- señaló Sanosuke de mal humor- "Pero los pervertidos si... ¡Maldición! Ahora más que nunca quiero ponerle las manos encima a ese sujeto."- argumentó mientras estrellaba un puño contra su otra palma descubierta.

Todos los demás asintieron, y por acuerdo tácito decidieron redoblar la vigilancia mientras estuviesen con las mujeres. No iban a permitir que ese fantasma pervertido pusiera siquiera un dedo sobre alguna de las muchachas.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El cuarto día de descanso en las fuentes termales, las chicas amanecieron relajadas... lo cual con todo era un alivio para los varones. 

Por lo menos hasta que se dio la noticia de que a la señora de la pareja de esposos que había llegado hacía ya una semana al lugar para relajarse, la había atacado una sombra que se terminó llevando las ropas de la mujer, justo antes de que ella o su esposo pudiesen reaccionar.

La dueña del hospedaje de nuevo estaba mortificada. Los clientes estaban quejándose y con justa razón, además de marchándose. Y ello significaba pérdidas para su negocio.

Las chicas, lejos de reclamar, se unieron en el frente solidario que tan a menudo conformaban, para darle ánimos a la pobre mujer.

Luego de eso decidieron pasar un día tranquilo, aunque igual y terminaron jugando y realizando varias de las actividades que Megumi había puesto en la lista del día anterior.

En una de las ocasiones Misao y Aoshi hicieron equipo, y aunque perdieron a ninguno le importó demasiado. Para Misao era como haber cumplido un sueño. Para Aoshi... bien, él decidió con verdadera determinación hacer algo al respecto de su fascinación con Misao, porque realmente... el pulso se le aceleró solo con tenerla al lado, y había decidido que no quería prescindir de aquellas sensaciones. Con todo, fue un momento maravilloso.

Luego de eso y debido a la buena disposición del grupo de apoyar a la dueña del hospedaje, la señora se encargó de que el almuerzo fuera especialmente delicioso, y luego de comer e ir de nuevo al pequeño mercado del lugar, donde todos sin excepción encontraron algún artículo de su interés; decidieron regresar para de una vez por todas disfrutar de las aguar termales ese día.

Al igual que los otros días, el grupo se separó para dirigirse cada cual a su lado de la pared de bambú y poco después de terminar de instalarse en las cálidas aguas, comenzaron los comentarios mordaces y las risas de un grupo hacia el otro, donde la líder por parte de las mujeres parecía ser Megumi como siempre, y entre los hombres Sano y Yahiko hacían de las suyas y daban pelea para no variar.

Todo transcurrió a un ritmo normal... hasta que los gritos aterrado de Misao y Kaoru cortaron la diversión.

Pronto los 7 varones salían del cálido líquido y se envolvían a la prisa en sus yukatas con toda la intención de hacerle pagar con sangre a aquél que fuese tan estúpido como para atacar a ese grupo de mujeres.

 

**Fin del cuarto capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Y, si... luego de 9 años vengo a actualizar este fic. Y la gente dirá ¿A esta gata loca que le picó?... Bueno, algunas cosas. Me vi todas las 3 películas Live Action de Rurouni Kenshin y el bicho me volvió... además que hace rato quiero terminar fics inconclusos, y este se ganó la lotería.

Eso y que ya casi tengo 50 fics en mi haber, lo cual para algunos puede que no sea mucho, pero para mi, luego de década y media (y un poquito más) escribiendo, es un suceso importante; así que entre nostalgia y demás, me puse a leer fics y a sentirme mal por los inconclusos y he aquí el resultado.

Muchas gracias por leer a quienes hayan leído, y veamos si termino este fic pronto; va a ser mi manera de ponerle un lazo a mis 50 primeros fics. Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo es el último y ya tengo una parte escrita, así que termino este bebé si o si. 

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	5. Capítulo V

**Título: Todo depende del cristal con que se mire**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic está hecho sin motivo de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento de parte de su autora y todos aquellos lectores que decidan leer esta obra.

**Capítulo V: Un fantasma, una confesión**

Apenas demoraron un minuto en bordear la pared de bambú, pero en ese tiempo la sensación de impotencia al escuchar los gritos aterrados de las chicas, solo sirvieron para alterar más los nervios de los varones.

Kenshin y Aoshi fueron los primeros en llegar a la escena, seguidos casi de inmediato del resto, y lo que vieron les hizo apretar las quijadas y las armas con furia.

Una figura oscura y casi escondida por las sombras se presentaba amenazante justo donde las pertenencias de las chicas se encontraban amontonadas, mientras estas trataban de salir del estupor, poniéndose ya algunas en guardia, mientras que otras...

\- "¡Misao!"- exclamó casi sin aliento Aoshi al ver a la joven Oniwabanshuu sentada al lado de la fuente, sujetándose apenas la toalla con una mano para proteger su dignidad, mientras que con la otra se masajeaba el tobillo derecho, el cual comenzaba a hincharse rápidamente, todo a la par que pequeñas lágrimas de dolor se asomaban por los extremos de sus ojos firmemente cerrados, con Kaoru Kamiya tratando de socorrerla al lado.

Misao estaba lastimada.

La furia hizo que Aoshi viese todo rojo.

Borroso... pero rojo.

\- "¡Maldito!"- gruñó Sanosuke casi en un siseo- "¡¿Cómo se atreve?!"

\- "¡Hay que darle una lección!"- azuzó Yahiko con los ánimos por completo alborotados.

No hizo falta decir más. De pronto todos los hombres, a los cuales se unieron Okon y Omatsu, se lanzaron contra la sombra, con la firme intención de darle una buena lección.

Pero luego de 5 minutos, fue obvio para todos que la empresa no iba a ser tan sencilla, en lo absoluto.

Sin importar lo rápido que se moviesen (y estamos hablando de un grupo de ninjas de élite y otro de kendokas bastante bien entrenados) la oscura sombra era aún más rápida en evitar y escapar del grupo.

Pero nunca terminaba de escapar completamente del lugar, sino que se movía alrededor del área donde se encontraban amontonadas las pertenencias de las mujeres, y fue justamente este detalle el que captó Himura (y que lo hizo dejar de perseguir a la sombra para, en lugar de ello, ponerse a analizar tan extraño comportamiento por un par de minutos)

Le dio un vistazo a la sombra y luego otro a Misao, quien estaba siendo socorrida tanto por Kaoru como por Megumi, quien palpaba la zona inflamada en el tobillo de la Oniwabanshuu al tiempo que su ceño se iba frunciendo cada vez más y su expresión se tornaba en una de profunda indignación y furia.

Kenshin suspiró. Aquello no era una buena señal.

Volvió su atención al grupo que perseguía de un lado al otro a la sombra, o más bien dicho al sujeto que estaba completamente vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y con el rostro cubierto, el cual se mantenía siempre en las sombras de los árboles alrededor de las fuentes termales.

Algo raro estaba pasando allí. No parecía ser el acosador promedio y era obvio que quería algo más pues de lo contrario hubiese desaparecido desde el momento en el cual las chicas dieron cuenta de su presencia.

\- "¡Ese desgraciado!"- escuchó entonces a su lado a Megumi renegar, desviando así su atención del escurridizo sujeto a la doctora.

\- "Megumi-dono ¿Cómo se encuentra Misao-dono?"- preguntó con genuino interés.

La mujer angostó los ojos en una clara muestra de su enojo.

\- "Se torció el tobillo y ahora lo tiene bastante inflamado. Tendrá que evitar apoyarlo durante un tiempo."- entonces miró al espadachín con aún más molestia- "¡¿Y qué crees que haces parado allí?! ¡Deberías estar dándole una buena lección a ese sujeto!"- reclamó la doctora con furia.

Kenshin sonrió de manera apenada y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

\- "Lo siento Megumi-dono, pero mire bien el escenario. Al tratar de atraparlo entre todos, lo único que hacen es entorpecerse unos a otros. Me temo que no seré de gran ayuda si me meto, sino todo lo contrario."

Megumi, Kaoru y Misao se enfocaron entonces en donde estaba todo el revuelo, aunque la última sin tanto enfoque debido al dolor.

Kaoru parpadeó.

\- "Es cierto. Ese sujeto está utilizando como ventaja el hecho de que sean tantas personas las que tratan de atraparlo en un espacio tan reducido."

Megumi resopló con furia.

\- "Pues eso se arregla fácil."- gruñó mientras tomaba un balde chico de madera que se encontraba apenas a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba y comenzó a perseguir al acosador con la mirada.

\- "¡Megumi-dono! ¡Espere!"- exclamó Kenshin al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la doctora.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

La mujer lanzó el balde con una fuerza y velocidad envidiables. Sin embargo, al parecer no dedujo muy bien que digamos la posición de su blanco, porque el proyectil le cayó en la cara a otra persona.

A alguien que al parecer no vio el objeto venírsele encima.

\- "¡Aoshi-sama!"- exclamó sin aliento una Misao al borde de un ataque de nervios.

El resto no estaba mejor. De pronto todo movimiento se detuvo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Aoshi gruñó desde el suelo, donde había caído de costado con la gracia de un saco de arroz. Pronto comenzó a moverse bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes, dejando ver un rostro enrojecido no solo por el golpe sino también un tanto por la pena.

¡En realidad no lo había visto venir! ¡Ese balde lo golpeó de la nada!

\- "¡No! ¡Nuestra ropa!"- escuchó el Okashira a Okon, y efectivamente vio al sujeto correr con su botín a las penumbras del bosque.

Eso no estaba bien, no podía seguirle el rastro de manera limpia aún con luz de día. A la distancia todo se le hacía borroso.

Miró a Misao que le devolvía la mirada con los ojos abiertos como platos. Mira al resto. Apretó los labios.

¡Al diablo con todo! ¡No iba a dejar a ese patán llevarse las prendas de las damas!

Se levantó y metió una mano al bolsillo interno de su yukata. Escuchó a más de uno contener la respiración y finalmente... sacó el estuche con sus anteojos.

Lo abrió, se los puso y enfocando la mirada por fin logró ver al sujeto con claridad, mientras corría entre los árboles a la lejanía.

Levantó una de sus espadas kodashi caídas y sin perder un segundo más fue detrás de su presa. Ya luego lidiaría con el resto.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kenshin observó al joven ninja desaparecer y luego miró al resto, quienes miraban en su totalidad el punto por el cual el líder Oniwabanshuu había desaparecido.

Todos se veían tan sorprendidos.

\- "Shinomori-san, usa... ¿Anteojos?"- preguntó a la nada una confundida Megumi.

Kenshin soltó una risita. Megumi enfocó su atención en el pelirrojo.

\- "¡Tú lo sabías!"

Kenshin tuvo la decencia de apenarse un poco.

\- "Aaa... y el pobre es demasiado consciente de como se ve por ese hecho. A ver si ahora deja de alejarse del resto."

Sonidos de sorpresa se escucharon salir de casi todos los presentes debido a aquella afirmación del samurai.

\- "Por eso... fue por eso que Aoshi-sama..."- Misao apenas encontraba las palabras entre el asombro y el dolor en su tobillo ¡Aquello era ridículo!

Kenshin decidió que era hora de aclararles el panorama a los demás otro tanto. Merecían saber, y de todas formas a Shinomori la técnica de alejarse de todos solo le había traído conflictos.

Ya luego podría el ninja reclamarle de así quererlo, en casos como aquel era mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

Estaba el pelirrojo por abrir la boca, cuando una Megumi en modo doctor lo interrumpió de nuevo.

\- "Las jaquecas de las que me hablaron, el mal humor... "- miró al dueño de la espada de filo invertido con los ojos entrecerrados- "Le recomendaron el uso constante de los anteojos ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

El pelirrojo asintió y una vez más el resto exhaló aire en sonidos de sorpresa. Kenshin decidió completar finalmente la información.

\- "Hai. Lo que Megumi-dono dice es correcto. Sin embargo, se resiste a usarlos en frente de sus conocidos, en especial de su equipo y familia. Tiene la sensación de que eso lo hará ver débil."

Ante aquellas palabras, lo que esta vez expresó la mayoría fueron gruñidos.

\- "Que delicado resultó ser el señor cuatro ojos."- dijo Sanosuke de pronto de manera juguetona.

\- "¡¿Qué dijiste?!"- explotó Misao olvidando el dolor en el tobillo, casi siseando las palabras y dejando muy en claro el hecho de que si no fuese por su hinchazón, le caía a Sagara a patadas.

El resto de los Oniwabanshuu junto a Kaoru y Megumi se unieron a Misao, haciendo que cualquier futuro comentario por parte del peleador callejero y de paso de Yahiko, muriera en ese preciso momento.

Segundos después un grito se escuchó venir de lo profundo del bosquecillo junto a las fuentes termales.

El ninja había capturado a su presa.

\- "Mejor vayan a salvar al pobre infeliz de la kodashi de Shinomori; Kaoru y yo llevaremos a Misao de vuelta a nuestra habitación."- ordenó Megumi, dando así por terminada la conversación por el momento.

Luego, seguramente luego, aquello iba a continuar. De preferencia con Shinomori presente.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al final la realidad tiende a ser más enredada que la ficción o lo sobrenatural; por lo cual sucedió que el fantasma pervertido ni era fantasma ni era pervertido.

Resultó que el culpable de los ataques era el joven hijo de 17 años de una familia acomodada que tenía una villa de descanso junto a la posada, familia que en ese momento se encontraba allí aunque no necesariamente por motivos de descanso.

Al chico se le había ofrecido la oportunidad de estudiar lo que él quisiera, y siendo poseedor de un alma sensible y de un gusto innato por el arte, el muchacho había elegido ser actor de profesión. No era exactamente lo que sus padres hubiesen elegido para él, pero creyendo que era solo un capricho, dieron el consentimiento.

Pues el chico pronto mostró dotes artísticas que lo llevaron casi de inmediato a ser solicitado en un par de pequeñas obras puestas en escena, y el joven encontró su verdadera pasión.

Representar papeles femeninos.

Y dado el hecho de que en la mayoría de las obras, los actores eran solo varones, aquello no tenía nada de extraño. Eran muchos los hombres que representaban papeles femeninos, era lo normal.

Pero para el joven aquello iba mucho más allá de la representación del papel. Él se había identificado con el rol de mujer por completo, al punto de sentirse más cómodo ataviado con suaves kimonos de seda o frescas yukatas femeninas que con sus ropas habituales.

Teniendo en cuenta el estatus de la familia, aquello daba material suficiente para hundirla en la más completa humillación. El joven heredero ¡Un travesti! Los Okama o travestis no estaban muy bien vistos en la alta sociedad.

El chico fue removido del teatro de inmediato y llevado a la casa de descanso familiar por sus padres, donde todas las prendas femeninas que se había comprado le habían sido despojadas de sus manos, dejándole solo una opción al respecto.

El grupo compuesto por Okina, Aoshi, Kenshin, Kaoru y la dueña del hospedaje estaba por completo sin palabras; y más de uno comenzó a sentir pena por el joven heredero, que para ese momento casi había sido puesto bajo arresto domiciliario por sus padres y los sirvientes de aquella casa.

Las disculpas del caso fueron extendidas y se indemnizó a la señora por cualquier daño ocasionado a su negocio.

No es necesario decir que por lo visto, esa misma noche la familia dejaba el lugar, quien sabe con que destino. Aquello ya no era de la incumbencia del grupo.

Poco después, todos regresaban al hospedaje con las prendas femeninas desaparecidas como bono extra.

Estando ya cerca, a Okina se le ocurrió abrir la boca y dejar salir un poco del conocimiento que venía con la edad.

\- "Eso de guardar las apariencias a veces hace más daño que bien. Creo que esta experiencia nos lo ha demostrado con creces."

\- "Concuerdo con usted, Okina-dono."- respondió con suavidad Himura.

Kaoru y la dueña de la posada asintieron también, mientras que Shinomori simplemente guardó silencio. Pero Kenshin notó un leve cambio en el lenguaje corporal del ninja; al parecer el mensaje había llegado fuerte y claro.

Bien, ya iba siendo hora.

Pocos minutos después el grupo llegaba al hospedaje y la dueña, agradecida, les ofreció a sus salvadores un par de días extra por cuenta de la casa, lo cual Okina aceptó complacido.

Un minuto después todos iban a ver como se encontraba Misao, a quien habían dejado al cuidado de Megumi, la cual había anunciado que haría las curaciones necesarias una hora antes, cuando Aoshi había vuelto con el joven capturado al hospedaje y le fue explicado a la dueña lo ocurrido.

Okina como siempre hizo todo un espectáculo al llegar, clamando su preocupación por la salud de su dulce Misao. 

Todo eso efectivamente sacó más de una sonrisa en el lugar, antes de que Megumi le explicara al anciano que Misao debía descansar por lo menos un día completo antes de intentar moverla. La noticia de los dos días extra de alojamiento cayo como anillo al dedo.

Finalmente, Misao fijó su mirada en el líder ninja y tornó su expresión a una de completa seriedad.

\- "Okina, chicos ¿Me darían un momento? Quisiera hablar a solas con Aoshi-sama... si es que a usted no le molesta, por supuesto."- preguntó la joven ninja, dirigiéndose al final al mismo Aoshi, quien al igual que el resto se había sorprendido por la petición. Y tal vez fue por eso que no reaccionó tan rápido que digamos al sentir, más que ver, al resto abandonar la habitación.

De pronto Aoshi Shinomori se sentía bastante nervioso y vulnerable, y la causa era la joven mujer que lo miraba con severidad desde el futón.

\- "¿Podría acercarse Aoshi-sama? Iría yo, pero como usted ya sabe."- y señaló su tobillo vendado y semi inmovilizado para mayor efecto.

El ninja parpadeó y asintió, arrodillándose al costado del futón de Misao, quien lo seguía mirando de manera en extremo seria.

Un par de segundos pasaron antes de que la joven estirase una mano justo en frente de los ojos azules del hombre.

\- "Sus anteojos por favor. Me gustaría verlos."- dijo la joven de manera concisa.

Aoshi parpadeó un par de veces antes de meter la mano al interior de su yukata y sacar del bolsillo escondido el estuche con sus anteojos, todo sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado. Y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Misao ya inspeccionaba los anteojos con detenimiento.

Ahora si que Aoshi estaba nervioso.

Misao retomó la palabra, ahora con un tono de voz suave.

\- "Megumi-san dijo que era probable que sus jaquecas se debiesen a la falta de uso de sus anteojos, que estaba segura que le recetaron usarlos de manera permanente ¿Estaba ella en lo cierto?"

Aoshi tragó saliva, mientras la foránea sensación de haber sido atrapado en medio de una travesura se apoderaba de él. Finalmente suspiró algo derrotado.

\- "Aaa..."- respondió de manera afirmativa.

Nunca imaginó la respuesta de Misao ante su afirmación.

La pequeña ninja le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a manera de coscorrón.

\- "¡Baka!"- exclamó por completo enojada al tiempo que abría los anteojos y los colocaba en el rostro de Aoshi, para luego terminar de acomodarlos empujando con un dedo en la unión metálica entre los cristales, justo en medio, sobre la nariz de Shinomori- "¡No se juega con la salud de esa manera! ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!"- reclamó mientras bufaba y resoplaba.

Los ojos de Shinomori estaban abiertos tan grandes que hasta hubiese podido ser cómico, pero la joven ninja no tenía tiempo para notar esos detalles.

\- "De ahora en adelante va a usar sus anteojos le guste o no ¡Y pobre de usted que me entere que anda con jaquecas de nuevo por el puro gusto de tenerlas!"- Misao emitió un gruñido- "Espero haber sido lo suficientemente clara."

Aoshi parpadeó confundido, fijando su vista en la joven mujer.

Misao alzó una ceja retadora.

Aoshi finalmente asintió.

\- "Más le vale."- dijo la joven a manera de punto final, y de pronto desvió la vista- "Y encima despistado, si hasta le quedan bien."

Y si, Misao se sonrojó.

Aoshi abrió la boca incrédulo. Esos anteojos definitivamente estaban embrujados, porque era imposible que la actitud de Misao significase... ¿O si? ¿Era su oportunidad al fin? Porque el ninja ya estaba comenzando a resignarse a nunca encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con Misao, a pesar de que Himura le hubiese asegurado en más de una ocasión que la jovencita estaría más que encantada de recibir las palabras y gestos que él quisiese brindarle. Que lo quería tanto como él a ella y desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- "¿En serio?"- preguntó Aoshi bajito sin poder evitarlo más.

Misao volvió la vista hacia él.

\- "¿Eh?"- preguntó, para luego abrir los ojos con desmesura al notar a su líder... sonrojado.

\- "Se... ¿Se me van bien?"- preguntó tímido.

Fue el turno de Misao de sonrojarse.

\- "No- no lo diría, si no lo creyese."- respondió la otra con las mejillas en un furioso color rojo.

Aoshi asintió lentamente y se acomodó finalmente los anteojos con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

\- "No creo que todos piensen como tú Misao."- la contradijo sin embargo- "Un ninja con deficiencias en su sentido de la vista es un ninja débil por donde se lo mire."- el hombre suspiró al notar la réplica casi inmediata en los labios de la joven- "Sin embargo"- la cortó antes de dejarla siquiera emitir un sonido- "Si en verdad piensas así... supongo que no me importa lo que opine el resto."

De pronto Misao lo miraba alucinada ¿Sería que las medicinas que le había dado Megumi le estaban haciendo escuchar cosas?

Pero cualquier duda se borró de un plumazo al sentir como su mano era de pronto envuelta entre los dedos largos de Shinomori, y bajó la mirada para asegurarse que aquello no era su imaginación.

\- "Gracias Misao."- agradeció el hombre y al volver a alzar la mirada, el aire se le escapó de los pulmones a la chica.

El Okashira la miraba de manera serena y un tanto tímida ¿O serían los anteojos que le cambiaban la expresión del rostro?

Si era así, que no se los sacase nunca por favor.

Permanecieron así un par de minutos, hasta que el ninja pareció recordar algo, con lo cual volvió a meter la mano en la yukata en busca del bolsillo secreto.

\- "Yo... vi esto en el mercado esta mañana, y... creo que se te vería bien."- dijo el hombre con el mismo tono suave y algo tímido con el que venía hablando desde hacía ya unos minutos, y le extendió a Misao un broche para el cabello que las damas en esos días estaban comenzando a usar por lo general cuando llevaban peinados con el cabello suelto.

\- "Para... ¿mi?"- preguntó la chica casi sin aliento.

Aoshi asintió.

\- "Te ves... bien, cuando llevas el cabello suelto."

Misao volvió a sonrojarse de manera furiosa, Aoshi por allí la seguía. Y de pronto ya no hicieron falta las palabras, por fin mirándose a los ojos, cada uno entendió que el otro sentía lo mismo.

¡Por fin!

Aoshi volvió a tomar la mano de Misao y la alzó hasta tocarla con sus labios, tras lo cual se acomodó al lado de la chica, con la espalda contra la pared y aún en posesión de la mano de la joven ninja extrajo un pequeño libro de artes marciales que había conseguido al mismo tiempo que el broche. Tras todo esto, se dispuso a pasar algo de tiempo con la mujer de sus sueños en cómodo silencio.

Misao lo observó alucinada.

Si aquello era un sueño, pues como que daba para más. Y si no lo era, entonces Misao era quien debía dar el siguiente paso, porque luego de tanto tiempo imaginando aquel momento, como que no soportaba la idea de quedarse así, toda sumisa sin expresar su sentir.

¡Esa no era Makimachi Misao!

Así que en un movimiento que resintió un poco su tobillo, pero que valió por completo cada puntada de dolor, la muchacha tomó con la mano libre la solapa de la yukata del Okashira y le robo un beso al sorprendido ninja.

Y espero por el regaño que seguro le caería.

Aoshi se tomó unos segundos para observar a la chica, con los ojos abiertos como platos, antes de suavizar la expresión e inclinarse en busca de un segundo beso, esta vez un poco más sereno pero un poco más largo también; y al finalizar el beso, un mundo de promesas a futuro podían vislumbrarse en los ojos de ambos ninjas.

Aoshi sonrió quedo y se reacomodó al lado de Misao, esta vez lo suficientemente juntos como para poder rodearle los hombros con un brazo mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza en el hombro del hombre que había amado incluso desde antes de saber en verdad lo que era el amor, y que al parecer por fin era suyo para compartir, si de Misao dependía, lo que les quedase de vida.

Aoshi definitivamente no se iba a quejar por ello.

Y en cuanto al resto de la comitiva.

Sanosuke y Yahiko casi se ahogan mientras media docena de manos tapaban sus bocas y narices al tiempo que eran arrastrados hasta las afueras del hospedaje, donde por fin los dejaron respirar.

Y es que no había manera en la cual semejante grupo de entrometidos no estuviese espiando lo que sucedía entre los otros dos desde el momento en que abandonaron la habitación donde acontecieron los hechos.

Sobra decir que más de una tuvo que morderse el puño para no chillar de emoción a cada instante en el cual se ponía más íntimo el ambiente.

O que en el momento en el cual Megumi, Kaoru, Okon y Omatsu distinguieron la intención del anteriormente mencionado par de idiotas de abrir las bocotas y arruinar la magia del momento entre Misao y su largamente esquivo príncipe de ensueño, actuaron de inmediato y con la ayuda de Shiro y Kuro, a quienes Okina puso en acción con tan solo un movimiento, les impidieron hablar y los comenzaron a sacar a rastras del lugar.

Kenshin por su parte asintió complacido y siguió al grupo, dándole por fin la merecida intimidad a la nueva pareja.

Y volviendo al presente.

\- "¡Qué demonios!"- gruñó Yahiko- "¡Están locas! ¡Casi muero ahogado!"- se erizó el muchachito mientras era obvio sus quejas iban principalmente dirigidas a Kaoru y Megumi.

Sanosuke por su lado no se quedaba atrás.

\- "¿¡Perdieron completamente la cabeza!? ¡Montón de...!"

\- "¡Ni te atrevas a terminar esa frase!"- gruñó Megumi con las manos en las caderas y una actitud tan amenazante que no solo el peleador callejero, sino también el joven aprendiz de samurai retrocedieron asustados.

Kaoru también gruñó.

\- "¡Eso! Cierren esas bocas ustedes dos ¡Casi lo arruinan todo! Par de tontos."

Sanosuke abrió la boca para replicar, pero Himura le colocó una mano en el hombro y negó con suavidad .

\- "Déjalo así Sano, no vas a ganar."

Sagara se enfurruñó todo, pero cerró la boca, con lo que de pronto dejó de ser tema de interés de las féminas quienes junto a Okina se pusieron a celebrar todo emocionados los últimos acontecimientos.

\- "¡No puedo creerlo!"

\- "¡Fue como un sueño!"

\- "¡Fue tan romántico!"

\- "¡Fue perfecto!"

\- "Aaah, mi pequeña Misao por fin conquistó el corazón de Aoshi. Este viejo nunca pensó que este día realmente llegase."

Los chillidos de emoción siguieron un rato más, mientras que los dos ninjas varones restantes se sumaron con beneplácito a la celebración.

Kenshin suspiró observando al grupo más grande celebrar, luego a los otros dos renegar entre murmullos y finalmente hacia la puerta del hospedaje en cuyo interior por fin dos corazones se daban permiso para encontrarse luego de tantas altas y bajas. El hombre sonrió.

\- "Bueno, supongo que todo depende del cristal con que se mire ¿Neh?"

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Y llegamos al final, aunque parezca difícil de creer luego de tanto tiempo. Y yo estoy feliz por ello, porque si este fic nació hace tantos años, fue justo porque lo primero que me imaginé fue la escena de la pelea, con Shinomori siendo azotado por el balde y luego mandando miradas asesinas a través de los cristales de sus anteojos... ¿Quién diría que tardaría tanto en plasmar eso? En fin.

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y en especial a quienes me dejaron reviews dándome a conocer que si... aún habían personas esperando por este fic. Me alegra haberlo retomado y terminado (y me refiero sobre todo a ti Rena exe, sabes que te adoro Ale. Gracias por seguirme durante tanto tiempo y darme siempre tu apoyo)

De esta manera celebro mis 50 primeros fics, veamos si la celebración da para más. Por lo menos Misao va a seguir celebrando, sobretodo porque tiene buenos motivos (quien quisiera ser ella ahora, con Aoshi dándole toda su atención, viéndose adorable con los anteojos puestos)

Trataré de volver a la vida otros fics abandonados. Entablaré negociaciones con mi musa para ello (sobre todo ahora que la tengo a la mano, andamos en buena sincronía las dos de a momentos)

En fin, dejo ya de delirar. Muchas gracias una vez más y nos andamos leyendo.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
